The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS Together
by upsidedownflyingelephant
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have survived the Battle of Canary Wharf. Join them as they travel through Time and Space with their new companion Martha Jones. T cause I really am paranoid. This is the new uploaded one.
1. Prologue: Doomsday

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is the newly uploaded one. Hope you enjoy it. Please Review. Thanks.**

* * *

"Alright we don't have much time," Jake says running into the room where the Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Pete, and Mickey are.

"Right," the Doctor says. "Rose, Jackie, Pete, Mickey, Jake go wait in the TARDIS. She shouldn't be sucked in."

"Okay. That's a plan." Pete says.

"No." Rose says stubbornly. "I'm not leaving you here Doctor."

"Rose you have to. I'm not completely sure these magna clamps will hold." he says.

"I'm not leaving you. You grabbed two." she says still stubborn.

"Doctor, I've got rope." Jake says taking off his belt. "Tie it around your waste and to the clamp."

"Okay fine." the Doctor says snatching the rope. Jake, Pete, Jackie, and Mickey then run out of the room and to the TARDIS.

"Right okay." the Doctor says. He picks up the magna clamps and tosses one in Rose's arms. They go to either side of the room next to the levers. "Press the red button." he instructs.

They tie the ropes to themselves and to the clamp.

"Ready?" the Doctor asks.

"So are they." Rose answers looking toward the daleks by the windows.

They both pushed the levers and then quickly hung onto the clamp. The Doctor watched in horror as a dalek narrowly missed Rose and hit the lever. The lever sparked and the computer said **Off Line**. Rose looked over at the Doctor and then to the lever. She reached for the lever and let go of the clamp. Pulling the lever back to its online position. She looked back over to the Doctor. Both their faces showed the fear that was going through them. Rose held onto the lever for dear life. She looked back to the Doctor and heard him yell "Rose hold on!" The rope was digging into her sides.

The daleks and cybermen screamed being pulled into the void. Slowly the daleks and cybermen stopped being pulled into the void and the void closed. The Doctor let go of his clamp, quickly untied his rope and rushed over to Rose. She was on the ground breathing heavily. The Doctor sat down on the ground next to her. She slowly sat up. The Doctor untied her rope from her and gathered her into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he whispers.

"Yeah. I think I've got rope burn." she whispers back.

She pulls back a little and pulls up her sweater enough to reveal the redness from where the rope had irritated her skin. The Doctor brushes his fingertips over it and Rose winces.

"I've got stuff on the TARDIS that will heal that quickly." he says.

Rose nods. The Doctor gets up and helps Rose up. They leave the lever room hand in hand. They made their way to the TARDIS. Opening the door, Rose was nearly knocked off balance by Jackie.

"Oh my god! You're okay!" Jackie practically screams.

"Yeah. I'm fine mum, promise." Rose says.

"Pete was saying that he brought some money over. We're gonna have to move out of the flat 'cause he looks like my Pete." Jackie starts explaining.

"Alright." Rose says nodding.

"Right, I've got to give Rose something from the bedbay. She's got some rope burn. Met us in the galley. I'll cook some supper. You guys can stay here for tonight." The Doctor says.

"Okay," Jackie says.

Rose and the Doctor leave the console room. Mickey shows Jackie, Pete and Jake to the galley. Rose sits on the bed and watches as the Doctor rummages through the cabinets for something.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Rose asks.

"Yeah." he says turning around and handing her a yellow tube. "This is a cream that will heal the rope burn."

"Thanks." she says. She pulls off her sweater. She rubs the cream on her stomach and sides. "Doctor can you get my back?" she asks.

"Yeah," he says sitting down behind her. She hands him the tube. He gently rubs the cream onto her back. "There."

"Thanks" she says. She puts her sweater back on. She then turns to face him. "Doctor, what's wrong? I know you're not alright."

"I… I… You were so close to falling into the void." he whispers.

"I'm fine. I'm not leaving you." she whispers back. "Promise."

The Doctor leans forward and presses his lips to hers. She was startled at first but the wrapped her arms around his neck. He then breaks the kiss.

"Let's go to the galley," he says smiling.

"Yeah," she says smiling back.

They walk to galley. Pete, Jackie, and Mickey are sitting on one side to the table and Jake is sitting across from them. The Doctor and Rose start to make some dinner, fish and chips. When it's done they sit down next to each other.

"Pete and I are thinking of moving out of the estate." Jackie says. Rose sets her fork down is surprise.

"Okay" she says.

"Yeah!" Jackie says excitedly. "I'm sure the Doctor will let you put your stuff on this ship of his."

"Couldn't be happier." the Doctor says smiling.

They finish dinner and the Doctor cleans up. Rose shows Pete and Jackie to a room where they could sleep. Mickey had gone off to his room. Rose went to her room. It wasn't in truth her room anymore. It was theirs. She shed her sweater, bra, shoes, and pants and changed into her pajamas. She then flopped down onto the bed.

The door opened and the Doctor stepped in. Rose picked up her head and she crawled under the covers. The Doctor changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed next to Rose. She rolled over and the Doctor gathered her into his arms. She burried her face in his chest. The Doctor looked down at her when he realized she was crying. He pulls back and brushes her tears away with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" he asks

"I don't know. Guess 'm just tired. 's been a long day." she says.

"Sleep. I'm not gonna leave." he whispers pulling her back close to him. Rose falls asleep quickly.

* * *

Within the next week, Jackie and Pete had moved just outside of London. Jake and Mickey got a flat together close to Canary Wharf where they were picking up the mess Torchwood had made. Rose had moved her stuff from her mum's flat to the TARDIS. They hadn't been travelling. Rose was getting used to the idea of Pete being with her mum. As much as she loved having a dad all of a sudden, she was still not completely sure about him.

Rose and the Doctor sat in the console room curled up together laughing and talking. They were so immersed in each other they hadn't noticed a bride appear.

"Oh!" they both heard a woman say. The Doctor and Rose's heads snap up.

"What?" the Doctor says

"Who are you?" the woman asks

"What!?" the Doctor says again.


	2. Chapter 1: The Runaway Bride

**A/N: Hello! Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. Thanks and Enjoy.**

**Oh and I don't own anything. Same goes for the last chapter and the ones to come. All credit goes to the BBC and our wonderful writers who give us an amazing show.**

* * *

"That's impossible... we're in flight! How'd did you?" the Doctor says. The Doctor takes his arms from around Rose and goes to the console.

"Where am I? Has he kidnapped you too?" the bride asks, Rose shakes her head

"I haven't done anything to Rose and I haven't kidnaped you"

"Tell me where I am! Where am I?!" the bride starts to yell at the Doctor

"You're in the TARDIS" the Doctor says backing around the console

"The what?" Donna asks getting annoyed and following him around

"The TARDIS"

"The what?"

"The TARDIS" the Doctor starts pushing buttons on the console again

"That's not even a proper word! You're just saying things!" she yells

"How'd you get in here?" the Doctor asks

"I don't know! You kidnaped me! Oh my god was it Nerys? She finally got me back" the bride says

"Who the hell is Nerys?" the Doctor asks

"You're best friend!"

"No my best friend is sitting over there. Hold on, what are you dressed like that for?" the Doctor asks, Rose can't help but smile

"I'm going ten pin bowling. What do you think dumbo? I was halfway up the aisle! I've been waiting for this my whole life. Seconds away and I don't know you drugged me or something" the bride says

"We haven't done anything" the Doctor yells back at the bride pushing more buttons on the console

"I'm having a case on you. Me and my husband, as soon as he is my husband, we're going to sue the living backside off you!" the bride yells, she then spots the door and makes a run for it.

"No don't! Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" the Doctor yells but it was too late she through open the doors and she was staring at the supernova. The Doctor sighs and walks over behind her.

"You're is space" the Doctor says "Outer space and this is my spaceship. It's called the TARDIS"

"How am I breathing?"

"The TARDIS is protecting us" the Doctor says simply, Rose walks next to the Doctor slipping her hand into his.

"Who are you, both of you?"

"I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. You?" the Doctor tells to women

"Donna"

"Human?"

"Yeah. Is that optional?" Donna asks

"It is with me" the Doctor says

"Your aliens?" Donna asks

"I am, Rose is human" the Doctor says

There is a silence for a minute before Donna speaks again.

"It's freezing with these doors open," Donna says

The Doctor shuts the doors and walks up the ramp.

"I don't understand and I understand everything" the Doctor says running to the console. "This... This can't happen. There is no way a human being can lock himself onto the TARDIS and transport inside." he digs into a bag and pulls out a thing to look into Donna's eyes. He starts to babble before Donna smacks him across the face. "What was that for?"

"Get me to the church!" Donna yells

"Right. I don't want you here anyways. Where is this wedding?" the Doctor says

"St. Mary's. Chiswick. London. England. Earth. The Solar System." Donna says.

The Doctor starts pulling levers and pressing buttons. "Right, Chiswick. Rose press that button there and turn that knob" Rose does what she's told. The TARDIS lands.

"Doctor, I'm going to go lay down." Rose says

"Okay." the Doctor says hugging her and kissing her forehead. "Do try and sleep a little"

"I'll try" Rose says. She leaves the console room and heads to her room. The Doctor watches her go before turning back to Donna.

Rose makes it to her bedroom before collapsing onto her bed. She doesn't bother changing or even taking of her shoes. She falls into a restless sleep. About 30 minutes later she's thrown from her bed by the TARDIS. She lurched again and Rose is sent across her room. She makes an effort to get up without the TARDIS throwing her across her room again and books it to the console room.

"Behave!" the Doctor yells at the TARDIS taking a hammer to the console. It sparks and the Doctor jumps.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asks coming to the console.

"Robot Santas have Donna" the Doctor says looking at the screen

"What, is it Christmas?" Rose asks

"Ya Christmas Eve. Okay can you fly the TARDIS like I've showed you?" the Doctor asks

Rose nods and the Doctor goes to the TARDIS doors and opens them. The TARDIS lurches and the Doctor falls against the open door.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" the Doctor yells to Donna

"I CAN"T! IT'S LOCKED!" Donna yells back to him trying to unlock to door. The Doctor sonics the door and Donna opens the window.

"Santas a robot" Donna says

"Donna open the door!" the Doctor yells

"What for?"

"You've got to jump"

"I'm not going to jump! I'm supposed to get flippin' married!"

The car pulls forward.

"Rose! Pull that lever!" the Doctor yells to her, she pulls the lever and the console sparks. The TARDIS pulls forward after the taxi Donna is in, ruffly. The Doctor sonics the Santa Robot and it sparks out.

"Listen to me! You've got to jump!" the Doctor yells to Donna

"I'm not going to jump on a motorway!" she yells back

"Whatever that thing needs you for it's not good! Now come on!" the Doctor yells

"I'm in my wedding dress!"

"Yes you look lovely! Come on!"

Donna opens the door of the taxi. The Doctor puts his arms out.

"I can't do it!" Donna says

"Trust me" the Doctor says honestly

Donna turns her attention to Rose. "Do you trust him?" Donna asks

"Yes. Every time. Now jump!" Rose confirms

Donna jumps with a scream. The Doctor catches her and they fall back against the grating floor. Rose leaves to console and the TARDIS flies herself and closes her doors. Rose helps Donna up off the Doctor and the Doctor hops up and takes control of the TARDIS. The TARDIS lands on top of a building not far from the Powell Estate. The Doctor ushers everyone out and grabs the fire extinguisher. Coughing and fanning the smoke away he sprays the inside.

"Funny thing is for a spaceship she doesn't do much flying" the Doctor says walking next to Donna "We better give her a couple of hours. You alright?"

"Doesn't matter" Donna says shrugging

Rose walks over next to the Doctor slipping her hand into his. "Did we miss it?" she asks

"Yeah" Donna says sighing

"You can... always book another date" the Doctor says

"Course we can" she says

"You still got the honeymoon" the Doctor adds

"Just holiday now" she says

"Yeah. Yeah. Sorry" the Doctor says

"It's not your fault," Donna says

"Oh! That's a change" the Doctor says smirking

"Wish we had a time machine. Then we could go back and get it right." Donna says

"Yeah, yeah. But even if we did, I couldn't go back on someone's personal timeline" the Doctor says, Rose elbows him and he adds "Apparently"

Donna goes and sits down on the edge of the building. The Doctor takes his coat off and puts it around her. Then sits down next to her. Rose sits next to the Doctor putting her head on his shoulder and looking out over London. He puts an arm around her pulling her close.

"God you're skinny. This wouldn't fit a rat" Donna says

"Oh and put this on" he says digging into his pocket and taking a ring out. Rose looks at him shocked.

"Do you have to rub it in and shouldn't that go to your girlfriend there" Donna says nodding her head to Rose.

Rose blushes and the Doctor opens and closes his mouth a few times.

"Besides, those creature can trace you. This is a biodamper. To keep you hidden" he puts the ring on Donna's hand. "With this ring, I dub thee biodamp" he says popping the 'p'.

"For better or for worse" Donna adds "So common then. Robot Santas. What are they for?" Donna asks

"Oh, you're basic robo scavengers. The Father Christmas stuff is just a disguise. There trying to blend in." the Doctor says

"We met them last Christmas." Rose says

"Why what happened then?" Donna asks

The Doctor and Rose stare at her for a minute.

"Great big spaceship. Hovering over London. You didn't notice?" Rose asks

"I had a bit of a hangover" Donna says casually

"Blimey" Rose says under her breath "We spent last Christmas over there." she points toward the Powell Estate. "The Powell Estate. With my family. Home. Well not home anymore" she adds sighing

"What happened to them?" Donna asks

"My mum moved in with her new bloke," Rose says smiling

Donna smiles back.

"Question is. What do those robots want you for?" the Doctor asks "And how'd you get inside the TARDIS. I dunno? What's your job?" the Doctor asks, then takes his sonic out of his jacket.

"I'm a secretary" Donna says.

The Doctor starts to scan Donna with his sonic and bables.

"Rose, is there ever a time you just want to smack him?" Donna asks

"You'd better not. He'll be sulking for hours." Rose says with a laugh.

Donna then pushes the Doctor's sonic away. "Stop bleeping me!"

"What kind of secretary?" the Doctor says

"I'm at HC Clements. It's where I met Lance" she says dreamily "I was temping. He made me a cup of coffee. That's how it started, one cup of coffee."

"When was this?" Rose asks

"Six months ago"

"Bit quick to get married" Rose says

"Well he insisted" Donna says "He wore me down. Kept asking and asking and finally I said yes"

"What does HC Clements do?" the Doctor asks

"Oh, security systems, entry codes, that sort of things. Really it's a posh name for locksmith."

"Keys" the Doctor says

"Well come on. Lets go face the consequences" Donna says getting up.


	3. Chapter 2: The Reception

**Hello Everyone! So I know it's Thursday but I'm going to be in New York this weekend for a band trip. I'm leaving early tomorrow morning and yeah. So here is chapter 2 hope you like it. Please Review! I like getting feedback!**

* * *

They get to the reception and to Donna's surprise, everyone is dancing to the music and having a grand time. Donna crosses her arms and waits until everyone notices her. Slowly everyone stops dancing and the music stops.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna says in disgust

"Donna? What happened to ya?" a black man asks and Rose guested he was Lance.

"You had the reception without me?" Donna repeats again

"Hello," the Doctor says trying to break the silence. "I'm the Doctor and this is Rose."

"They had the reception without me!" Donna says turning to Doctor

"Yes. I gathered that" the Doctor says

"Well it was all paid for why not?" a blond woman in blue asked

"Thank you Nerys" Donna says sarcastically

Everyone started to talk at once asking questions. Donna looked back at the Doctor and Rose for help but they didn't offer any. She then feigned a cry and everyone stopped asking questions and cood. Lance went over to her and gave her a hug. She winked at the Doctor and Rose.

A few minutes later the music started and everyone danced again. Lance and Donna danced together. The Doctor and Rose leaned against the bar.

"Can we dance Doctor?" Rose asked

"We still have to find out what happened and how Donna got into the TARDIS." the Doctor says

"Oh come on. The world doesn't end 'cause the Doctor dances" Rose repeats the words she had said so long ago

"Fine but I have to check one thing. Do you have your mobile?" the Doctor asks

"I don't know. Hold on" Rose says patting her pockets. She then reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out her mobile, handing it to the Doctor. He presses buttons and takes his sonic out. Rose turns to keep people from seeing the sonic.

"Ah HC Clements. Sole property of Torchwood" the Doctor says, they both flinch at the name. He hands her mobile back to her and takes her hand.

"Dame Rose may I have this dance?" the Doctor asks

"Sir Doctor I thought you'd never ask" Rose says smiling as the Doctor leads her to the dance floor.

As the song ended the Doctor spotted at cameraman filming the whole event. He dragged Rose over there when the song ended.

"Hi. I'm the Doctor and this is Rose. Did you film the ceremony?" the Doctor asks

"Yes. I have it here." the cameraman says putting the tape into his camera for the Doctor and Rose to see.

"That's impossible. Play it again" the Doctor says. The cameraman plays it again and the Doctor looks at the tape in aw.

"What is it?" Rose asks

"Well impossible for one. There huon particles. Their ancient. So old that they can't be... hidden by a biodamper!" the Doctor says running out of the reception and out an exit with Rose in tow. They see two Robot Santa's walking toward them and they sprint back to Donna.

"Donna!" the Doctor yells, he then gets to her "They've found you"

"But you said I was safe" Donna says

"The biodamper doesn't work" the Doctor says. "We've got to get everyone out."

"But, that's my whole family" Donna says as worry crosses her face.

"Out the back door," the Doctor says taking Rose's hand and running. Donna quickly follows.

They get to the back door and Rose and the Doctor push the door open. They see two robot santas walking toward them.

"Maybe not" Rose says, as the Doctor pulls the doors closed. The three of them run back into the hall and the Doctor and Rose look for an exit. Rose sees one of the santas holding a remote.

"Doctor, look" she says then turning to the Christmas tree. "Oh no. The Christmas trees"

"What about them?" Donna asks

"They kill" the Doctor says as he and Rose rush and usher everyone away from the tree.

"Get away from the trees!" the Doctor and Rose yell

"Oh my they're idiots what is it going to-" Donna's mother starts as red balls start to fly off the tree. They hover over the ground and Rose grips the Doctor's hand in hers knowing that something is going to happen. After a minute the balls start to dive bomb and explode. Everyone ducks and screams. The Doctor drags Rose with him to the sound booth.

"Cover your ears" he says. Rose nods and covers her ears

"OI! SANTA! If you're attacking a man with a sonic screwdriver." the Doctor says taking out his sonic and grabbing the mic. "Don't let him near the sound system." He then puts his sonic to the mic. Everyone puts their hands over their ears and scream. The santas fall apart and fall to the floor. The Doctor stops and checks on Rose, then making it to the santas picking up the remote. Rose follows him sitting next to him. Donna checks on some of the kids and people start to get up. Lance starts to ask a million questions.

"Look at that!" the Doctor exclaims. "There's a remote for the balls but theres a second remote for the robots" the Doctor says to Rose. Donna comes behind them.

"Never mind that. You're a Doctor. People are hurt" Donna says

"Nah. They want you alive. There's still a signal." the Doctor says taking off with Rose in tow.

They get outside and the Doctor takes out his sonic. He then turns to Rose.

"Are you alright?" he asks

"Yeah. 'm fine. Just tired and something feels weird. I don't trust Lance" Rose says

"Okay. When we get this sorted I'll take you somewhere quiet." the Doctor says, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. He let's her go and goes back to sonicing the robots head. Donna soon joins them.

"There's someone behind this. Directing the robo forms" the Doctor says

"Why is it me? What have I done?" Donna asks

"If we find the controller, we'll find out" the Doctor says. "Oh, it's up there" the Doctor says pointing his sonic into the air. Lance comes out and starts to talk to Donna.

"I lost the signal. Donna! We need to get to your office, HC Clements" the Doctor says

"Lance. Is it Lance? Can you give us a lift?" the Doctor says. Lance doesn't have time to react, the Doctor had already started walking away. Donna sighs and follows the Doctor.

"This way" Lance says, the three follow. "It's a small car. Sorry" When they get to his car.

Donna takes passenger and the Doctor and Rose pile in the back. He was right it was a small car. The Doctor had trouble with fitting in the back cause he's so tall. Rose leans against him with her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes for the few minute ride. The Doctor puts an arm around her. The car ride was relatively quiet. Donna and Lance start arguing over what their going to do. They get to HC Clements and they make a run for the door. Once inside the Doctor goes to the nearest computer.

"HC Clements was brought up by Torchwood" the Doctor says darkly at the mention of Torchwood

"Who are they?" Donna asks

"They were behind the Battle of Canary Wharf" Rose says, Donna makes a puzzled look. "Cyberman invasion, skies over London, full of Daleks"

"I was in Spain" Donna says

"They had Cyberman in Spain" the Doctor remarks not looking up

"Scuba diving" Donna says

"That big picture Donna. You keep missing it" Rose says as the Doctor moves from the computer to another pushing Lance out of the way.

"Torchwood was destroyed but HC Clements stayed in business. I think someone else came in and took over the operation" the Doctor says

"What do they want with me?" Donna asks

The Doctor stand up from the computer and faces Donna. "Somehow you've been dosed with huon energy and that's a problem because huon energy hasn't existed since the Dark Times. The only place you'll find some is as a remnant in the heart of the TARDIS... See that's what happened" The Doctor says reaching for a mug and some pencils. He holds up the mug "Thats the TARDIS" he then takes the pencils "and this is you. The particles inside you activated and pulled you into the TARDIS." the Doctor says putting the pencils in the mug.

"I'm a pencil inside a mug?" Donna asks

"Yup. That sums you up pretty well" the Doctor says "Lance was there anything HC Clements was working on. Anything top secret, do not enter?" the Doctor asks sonicing a computer

"I don't know I'm in charge of personal" Lance says "Why am I explaining myself!"

"Oh look." the Doctor says, he gets up and heads for the lift. "How come theres a whole floor that's not one the original plans."

He steps inside pulling Rose in as well

"It needs a key" Donna says

"I don't" the Doctor says, sonicing the lock. "Thank you you two. We can handle this ourselves."

"No chance Martian. You keep saving my life" Donna says stepping into the lift next to Rose

"Going down" the Doctor says

"Lance" Donna says

"Maybe I should go to the police."

"Inside" Donna says, Lance steps in.

"To honor, to obey" the Doctor says

"Tell me about it mate" Lance says sighing

"Oi" Donna says

Rose elbows the Doctor. He looks down at her smirking. The lift goes down. When it stops all four step out.

"Where are we?" Donna asks

"Let's find out. HC Clements, I think he's part of it. Oh look transport." the Doctor says finding three segways.

"Theres only three" Donna says.

"That's alright, Rose and I can share" the Doctor says. Getting on one. Rose steps behind him, putting her arms around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. Donna starts to laugh which makes the Doctor laugh, who makes Rose laugh.

"The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf. If only the Daleks could see us. They'd tip over laughing" Rose whispers into the Doctor's ear. They travel a little ways. Then the Doctor stops and Rose steps off so the Doctor can get off. He goes to a door and starts to open it. When it opens he sticks his head in and looks up.

"Wait here" the Doctor says

"You better not leave us" Donna says

"I couldn't leave if I tried. And Rose is here. Can't leave her" the Doctor says. He then climbs up the latter.

A few minutes later the Doctor comes back down. "Thames flood barrier. Right ontop of us. Torchwood snuck under here and built this."

"What. Theres a giant secret base right under a London landmark?" Donna says

"I know. Completely unheard of" The Doctor says sarcastically, Rose giggles a bit

They head down the corridor a little bit until they get to a laboratory.

"Look at this. Stunning" the Doctor says "Brilliant. It's huon manufacturing. My people got rid of them. Unrevealed the atomic structure."

"You're people? Who do you work for?" Lance asks

"Oh. I'm sort of a freelancer." the Doctor says. He starts to babble a bit then pulls a bottle of liquid huon.

"That's what's inside me?" Donna asks

The Doctor twists the top and Donna starts to glow she gasps. Rose starts to hear a song. A beautiful, ancient song in a language that she didn't know. She then realized it was Gallifreyan. She'd heard the Doctor talk in Gallifreyan a few times when he didn't know she was there. A minute later the song went away. She leaned against the large metal wall. She snapped back into reality just to see Donna smack the Doctor. She takes a deep breath. She then heard the Doctor say that they were deadly.

"Oh she is long since lost" a raspy voice said. The metal wall that Rose was leaning against started to move up startling her. "I have waited so long" the voice continued "Hibernating at the edge of the universe. Until the secret heart was called out to waken." Robots aimed their guns at the Doctor, Rose, and Donna. Rose stepped close to the Doctor taking his hand. She then realized Lance was gone.

"Someone has been digging. Oh very Torchwood." the Doctor says looking down through the giant hole in the floor "By laser. How far does it go down?"

"Down and down. All the way to the center of the Earth" the voice says

"Really? Seriously what for?"

"Dinosaurs!" Donna says

"What?" the Doctor asks

"Dinosaurs"

"What do you mean?"

"That film. Dinosaurs under the Earth. Trying to help"

"That's not helping"

"Being rude Doctor" Rose says

"Such a sweet couple" the voice says

"Only a mad man talks to thin air and trust me you don't want to make me mad! Where are you?" the Doctor says

"High in the sky. Floating so high on Christmas night"

"We didn't come all this way to talk on the intercalm! Come on! Let's have a look at you!" the Doctor says. Rose can tell he's getting impatient.

"Who are you with such command?" the voice asks

"I'm the Doctor" the Doctor says

"Prepare your best medicine Doctorman. For you will be sick at heart." the voice said

The thing teleported across the hole from the Doctor, Rose and Donna with a lot of hissing

"Racnoss. You're one of the Racnoss but that's impossible." the Doctor says


	4. Chapter 3: The Racnoss

**AN: Here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy it. Please review. I'd like comments. Thanks :)**

* * *

"Emperous of the Racnoss" she hisses

"If you're the emperous then where are the others or are you the only one?" the Doctor says

"Such a sharp mind" the Racnoss hisses

"The Racnoss come from the Dark Times." the Doctor explains to Rose and Donna "They were carnivores. They devoured whole planets."

"The Racnoss are born starving. Is that our fault?" the Racnoss hisses

"They eat people!" Donna says stunned

"HC Clements. Did he wear those black and white shoes?" Rose asks

"He did! We used to make fun of him for it!" Donna laughs, Rose points to the sealing. "Oh my god!"

"My Christmas dinner" the Racnoss says hissing

"You shouldn't even exist" the Doctor says. He then goes back to explaining the Racnoss to Donna and Rose. "They were whipped out!"

"Except for me!" the Racnoss says

Donna sees Lance and starts talking to the Racnoss. Lance goes to kill the Racnoss but starts laughing.

"That was a good one" Lance says to the Racnoss

"Lance is funny" the Racnoss says

"Donna. I'm sorry" Rose says

"Sorry for what. Lance don't be so stupid. Get her!" Donna yells

"Oh god she's thick" Lance says "Months I had to put up with her. Months. I deserve medal. A women who can't even point to Germany on a map!"

"I don't understand" Donna says

"How did you meet him?" the Doctor asks

"The office." Donna says

"He made you coffee" Rose says

"What?"

"Every day, I made you coffee" Lance says

"You had to be dosed with huon particles for over 6 months" the Doctor says sympathetically

"He was poisoning me?" Donna says

"It was all there in the job title. The head of Human Resources" the Doctor says

"This time it was personal." Lance says laughing

"But we were getting married." Donna says

"Well. I couldn't let you run off. I had to say yes. The women who thinks the highest of excitement of time is a new flavor of pringle. Oh I had to sit there with all that yap, yap, yap. Oh Brad and Angelina. Is Posh pregnant? X Factor. Split ends. Text me. Text me. Text me. God the never ending trivia. I deserve a medal!" Lance says

"Oi you! I've had enough of traitors this week! You-" Rose starts but is stopped by the Doctor

"Don't" the Doctor says quietly. Then turns to Lance "Is that what she offered you, the Emperous of Racnoss. What are you a consort?"

"It's better with a night with her" Lance says

"But I love you" Donna says saddened

"That's what made it easy. It's like you said Doctor. The bigger picture. What is the point? The human race is nothing. That's what the Emperous can give me. The chance to go out there and see it all. The size of it all. I think you understand don't you Doctor?" Lance says

"Who is this little physician and his little girlfriend?" the Racnoss asks

"She said, Martian." Lance says

"Oh we're sort of homeless" the Doctor says. "The point is what's down there. What's going to help you four thousand miles down there. The molten core of the Earth?" the Doctor says

"I think he wants us to talk" Lance says

"I think so too" the Racnoss says

"Well though. All we is Donna. Although, the Doctor tested the particles. We use Rose too" Lance says. The Doctor steps in front for Rose.

"Kill this Doctorman!" The Racnoss says

"No I won't let you!" Donna says

"No it's okay" the Doctor says

"At arms!" the Racnoss says

"Now hold on just a minute!" the Doctor starts

"Take aim!" the Racnoss says

"I just want to point out the obvious. The particles activated in Donna pulled her into my ship. So reverse it. The ship comes to her." the Doctor says just as the Racnoss says fire the TARDIS materializes around the Doctor, Rose, and Donna.

"Rose help me." the Doctor says "Push that button and pull that lever. Oh and Donna. You know what I said about the time machine. Yeah well I lied and now we're going to use it."

The Doctor started to babble and Rose went and sat next to Donna.

"You alright?" Rose asks

"No" Donna says crying

"Hey. You'll be okay" Rose says

"Yeah. You're lucky. You've got a nice bloke" Donna says

"We're not-" Rose starts

"Don't start. I see the way you look at each other. I saw you dancing. It was as if it was your wedding reception" Donna says

The TARDIS lands and the Doctor opens the doors.

"Come on. You two are going to be the first humans to see this" the Doctor says

Donna gets up and goes to the door, Rose close behind.

"Donna Noble, Rose Tyler, welcome to the creation of the Earth. We've gone back 4.6 billion years." the Doctor says. Rose leans back against the Doctor's chest.

"We've seen the end and the beginning" Rose says

"Ya" the Doctor says

"You've seen the end of the Earth?" Donna asks

"Ya. That was our first date" Rose laughs

"We had chips" the Doctor said

"Lance was right. We are tiny" Donna says

"No that's what you do. You make sense out of kayouse" the Doctor says. They watch the Earth being created. The Doctor explains how the process works. They watched the Racnoss become the center of the Earth. Then the TARDIS jerks.

"What happening?" Rose asks hanging onto the railing.

"Their pulling us back. Donna close the doors" the Doctor says and Donna shuts the door.

The Doctor makes it to the console and starts driving, poorly.

"They are pulling us back!" the Doctor says

Donna starts asking if he can stop it.

"Backseat driver" the Doctor mutters "Rose grab the extrapolator!" Rose grabs the extrapolator and hands it to him. The TARDIS is pulled back but then the Doctor smacks the extrapolator with his hammer and they demoralize down the hall. They leave the TARDIS and run down the hall. The Doctor in the lead, Rose close behind him, then Donna close behind Rose. They get to a door and the Doctor starts to babble and then realizes that no ones making a noise. He turns around to find Donna and Rose gone.

Donna and Rose are lifted up into the web next to Lance.

"I hate you" Donna says

"Yeah, I think we've gone a little away from that sweetheart" Lance says

"My golden couple and the Wolf" the Racnoss says

"How do you know that?" Rose asks stunned

"You've been woven into time for centuries. Tell me do you want to be released?" the Racnoss says

"Yes" they all shout

"You're supposed to say I do!" the Racnoss says

"No chance" Lance says, there is a pause. "I do"

"I do" Donna says

They wait for Rose.

"What? I'm not gettin' married" Rose says "Fine, I do"

"I don't" the Racnoss laughs "Purge every last one!"

Donna and Lance start to glow.

"Rose doesn't have any!" Donna yells

"Oh but she does" the Racnoss hisses. Rose closes her eyes listening to the singing. The beautiful Gallifreyan song. She thought of the Doctor and what his home looks like. He had shown her. Then started to feel like she was burning. She screamed. Donna whipped her head around to see Rose. Her back arched against the bindings. Her eyes flashed open and Donna saw that they were glowing. She stopped screaming for a second. Then started again but it died in her throat and fell limp in the bindings.

Rose slowly came back into consciousness some time later.

"Doctor she's waking up" Donna says, the Doctor presses another button on the console then comes over just as Rose opens my eyes.

"Oh my head" Rose mumbles

"You're okay. Thank Rassilon" the Doctor says help Rose sit up.

"How come you're all wet?" Rose asks

"I may have drained the Thames" the Doctor says smirking

"You didn't. Did you become Oncoming Storm?" Rose says

The Doctor looks at her sheepishly.

"He drowned the Racnoss" Donna says

"Oh Doctor" Rose says

"Hey she hurt you." the Doctor protests "We landed."

The three of them walk to the door and step out.

"There we go told you. She'll survive anything" the Doctor says

"More than I've done" Donna says, the Doctor takes out his sonic and scans her.

"All the huon particles are gone. You're alright" the Doctor says

"Ya part from that. Was late for my wedding, lost my job and became a widow in the same day, sort of." Donna says sighing

"I couldn't save him" the Doctor says sadly

"He deserved it" she says after a second. "No he didn't. I better get inside. They'll be worried."

"Best Christmas they could ever have. Oh I forgot you don't like Christmas" the Doctor says

"Yes. I do" Donna says.

"Even if it snows?" the Doctor says, pressing a button above the door of the TARDIS so it snowed.

Donna starts to laughed and said "I can't believe you just do that."

Rose dances in the snow, twirling around.

"Oh basic atmospheric disturbance." the Doctor says

"Merry Christmas" Donna says smiling

"And you" the Doctor says

"Merry Christmas Donna" Rose says

"So what will you do with yourself?" the Doctor asks Donna

"Not getting married for starters and I'm not going to temp anymore. I'm gonna travel and see more of Planet Earth" Donna says

"You could come with us" Rose says

"No" Donna says

"Okay" the Doctor says saddened

"I can't" Donna says

"Okay" Rose says

"No but really. Everything we've done today. Do you two live your life like that?" Donna says

They both looked a little hurt.

"Not always" the Doctor says

"I think you two do and I couldn't." Donna says

"You've seen it out there. It's beautiful" Rose says

"And it's terrible. That place was burning and you were drowning them. You stood there like I don't know. They were dieing. And you Rose. You stay with him all that time" Donna says

"Right" the Doctor says

"Tell you what though. Christmas Dinner. Come on." Donna says

The Doctor looks down to Rose.

"I can't Donna. I really would like to but I've got mum to go to." Rose says

"Am I ever going to see you two again?" Donna asked

"If we're lucky" the Doctor says

"Promises me one thing. Don't leave her. You need her and I think she needs you" Donna says to the Doctor

"Wouldn't dream of it" the Doctor says "Thank you Donna and just be magnificent"

The Doctor heads back into the TARDIS. Rose went over and hugged Donna.

"He does need someone. I'm sorry about Lance." Rose says.

"Yeah."

"Bye Donna."

"Bye Rose" Donna says. She watches as the TARDIS demoralize up into the air.

The Doctor flies the TARDIS into the vortex. He then turns to Rose. She wraps her arms around his neck. He pulls her close.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asks

"I'm better. I think it was the huon particles" Rose says burying her face into his neck. "Doctor, can we have a Christmas with mum?" Rose asks

"Of course." the Doctor says kissing her forehead. "You look tired. Come on. You need some sleep."


	5. Chapter 4: TARDIS Christmas

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here is chapter 4. Hope you like it. Please review. I would really like the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize.**

* * *

Rose woke up groggily, and found that the side of the bed next to her was warm, yet empty. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, remembering that it was TARDIS Christmas. Rose slowly got out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen. She found the Doctor there, having an argument with the TARDIS.

"Why can't I make banana pancakes?" the Doctor grumbled. The TARDIS hummed in response.

"But it's for Rose and it's Christmas!" the Doctor protested. The TARDIS hummed again.

"I didn't mean to burn the kitchen!" the Doctor said defensively.

Rose, who was standing in the doorway, laughed at the memory. The Doctor turned around in surprise.

"Good morning and Happy Christmas" the Doctor said, walking over to give her a hug and kiss the top of her head

"Happy Christmas to you, too," Rose said, hugging him back.

"I made tea," the Doctor said proudly, releasing Rose and showing her the pot on the table.

"Lovely!" Rose said, sitting down and pouring herself a cup. The Doctor sat across from her and huffed.

"The TARDIS won't let me make banana pancakes, however," the Doctor said, pouting slightly.

"In fairness to her, you did burn the kitchen down last time," Rose said, laughing.

"Jack was the one watching them!" the Doctor said defensively.

"And yet, it's still your fault" Rose teased, taking a sip of her tea.

There was a beeping noise and the Doctor hopped up. "The muffins are done!" the Doctor said excitedly. Rose smiled at his enthusiasm.

They both ate their breakfast of blueberry muffins, bacon, and eggs quickly. When they were done with breakfast, they went to the library. There, they would open the presents that they had left for each other, under the tree that they had cut down from December of 1880.

Rose opened a long box that looked like a wand box from 'Ollivanders' in the Harry Potter series. She found a sonic screwdriver that looked much like the Doctor's, but was pink instead of blue.

"I thought, since you are a full-time resident here and you are jeopardy friendly, that you might need one," the Doctor said, smiling.

"Thanks, Doctor," Rose said, smiling back. She clicked the button and shelf of books fell loudly. Rose blushed. "Oops."

Rose reached under the tree and grabbed a large box. She handed it to the Doctor. He discarded the ribbon and opened the box enthusiastically to find a TARDIS blue suit.

"A new suit!" the Doctor said, happy as a kid in a candy shop.

"I like your pinstripe suit, but the TARDIS and I thought you might want another one. There's also a new pair of red converse," Rose informed him.

The Doctor shook off his pinstriped jacket and shrugged on the blue suit jacket. "It fits! I quite like this!" the Doctor said happily. He grabbed a box and handed it to Rose. She opened it, and found a jean jacket.

"You've got a sonic, you need a jacket to put it in," the Doctor said with a grin. "The pockets are bigger on the inside, too."

She put the jacket on over her nightgown. She picked up her sonic screwdriver and slipped it in the inside pocket.

"I love it!" Rose said, grinning.

"Ready to go visit your mum?" the Doctor asks

"Yes!" Rose says excitedly.

"Well, lets go get dressed then," the Doctor says getting up and then pulling Rose up too.

They quickly get dressed and go to the console room. The Doctor flies the TARDIS to Pete and Jackie's house. They land outside. Rose knocks on the door and she can hear Jackie yelling at Pete.

"Go answer the door!" Jackie's voice rings through the house.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Pete's voice yells. With some thumping later, Pete answers the door.

"Hi Rose. Hi Doctor." Pete says. "Come in. It's cold."

The Doctor and Rose go inside. Rose is met with a gigantic hug from Jackie.

"Rose!" Jackie says.

"Hi Mum! Happy Christmas!" Rose says happily.

"Happy Christmas Rose!" Jackie says releasing her daughter.

Jackie leads Rose and the Doctor to the dining room. The house isn't terribly large but comfortable for a family of four or five. In the center of the room there is a six person mahogany dining table. Covering it is a green table cloth. China plates are set for six people with silver silverware, white cloth napkins, crystal wine glasses, and red candles in the center of the table. Rose and the Doctor sit next to each other. A few minutes later Jake and Mickey come and sit across from the Doctor and Rose.

"Dinner is almost ready!" Pete yells from the kitchen.

Jackie leaves the room to help Pete with the food. They bring the food in and sit down. Food is passed around the table as they talk.

"So what have you two been up to?" Pete asks Rose and the Doctor.

"We met a woman named Donna and saved her from being eaten by baby spiders." the Doctor explains.

"Sounds thrilling," Pete says sarcastically.

Rose and the Doctor smirk.

"What have you been up to mum?" Rose asks cutting up some roast.

"This and that. Moe came over the other day. Still askin' where you have been and such." Jackie starts babbling about what Moe has been up to. They eat while Jackie babbles on.

When dinner and dessert is done the Doctor, Rose, Jackie, Pete, Mickey, and Jake gather in the family room for presents. The Christmas tree stood tall in the center of the bay windows. Gold and silver tinsel wrapped the tree and an angel stood proudly at the top. Ornaments that had been in the family for years sat with newer ornaments on the branches. Under the tree there were presents of a colors for everyone in the room. Rose and the Doctor sat on the floor. Pete and Jackie sat on the couch and Mickey and Jake sat in chairs.

"Who's the first present for Rose?" Mickey asks.

Rose picks up the small box.

"'s to mum from me." Rose says handing it to her mum.

Jackie takes it and pulls the bow to unwrap it. She opens the box and inside sits a necklace.

"It's from this planet that is full of markets. If you turn the pendent over, it's flat and tells you where I am. It holds a hair of mine. It'll tell you planet and time. Sometimes it gives you an explanation of what the planet is like." Rose explains.

"Thank you!" Jackie exclaims happily.

The Doctor reaches under the tree and grabs a bag. Hands it to Jake. Jake opens it. He pulls out a black box with a screen.

"If you scan a creature, it will tell you the name, planet, and whether if it's hostile." the Doctor explains.

"That's handy!" Jake says. He presses the button and scans the Doctor.

"There's another for Mickey under the tree somewhere." the Doctor tells them.

The six of them continue to open presents for sometime. By the time they're done it was close to midnight. The Doctor and Rose stay in the TARDIS while Mickey and Jake stay in the guest rooms.

The Doctor and Rose end up staying through after New Years. After New Years they leave. They land near Royal Hope Hospital in London. Rose was hoping to get chips but the Doctor got distracted by plasma coils.


	6. Chapter 5: Tyler's and Jones

**A/N: Woo New chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Please Review and thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

Rose woke up in a hospital bed. Dazed, it took her a moment to remember why she was there. The Doctor, who had curled up in a chair next to her bed, moved to see her as she woke up. He grinned, and she smiled back.

"Morning, Rose!" the Doctor said cheerfully.

"Morning, Doctor," Rose mumbled, sitting up.

Rose slowly got up and went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, surprised at what she saw. She looked 22 but her eyes looked older - she felt older. She remembered her mum's words just before Canary Wharf.

"_She's not Rose Tyler anymore. She's not even human."_

Rose shuddered, brushing away the thoughts, and then she left the bathroom. She reached for the door handle, jolting back when it shocked her. "Ouch!" she winced, reminding herself to tell the Doctor.

Rose laid back down, and it wasn't long before the Doctor came back from exploring.

"Are you alright, Rose?" the Doctor asked immediately sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah, 'm fine," Rose said quietly. The Doctor reached for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Rose sighed and then continued on to tell the Doctor about the door. "On the way out of the bathroom, the door shocked me."

"Like static?" he questioned, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Okay. That leads us somewhere. Still don't know what those plasma coils are though," the Doctor said, just as the group of medical students came around.

"Now. Hello, Mrs. Tyler, how are you?" the instructor asked as the Doctor slide off the bed and sat in the chair.

"Oh, not so bad. Been better, been worse," Rose answered easily.

"Rose Tyler, admitted yesterday, with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find?" the instructor continued.

A dark skinned young woman stepped around the bed to Rose's left side, giving the Doctor a sidelong glance.

"It wasn't very smart, then, Mr. Tyler, wandering around outside while your wife was here sick," the medical student said with a slight smile. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, confused.

"I'm sorry?" the Doctor asked

"On Chancellor's Street. This morning, you came up to me and took your tie off," Jones said, putting a stethoscope to Rose's chest.

"Really? What I'd do that for?" the Doctor asked, surprised.

"I don't know. You just did."

"Wasn't me," the Doctor replied with a shrug. "Ask the nurses. I've been here with Rose."

"That's weird," Jones said, frowning. "Do you have a brother?"

"No. Not anymore. It's just me and Rose," the Doctor responded, tight-lipped.

"As time grows on, I grow ever more weary, Miss Jones," the instructor snapped.

"Right, sorry," Jones apologized, blushing.

Jones put the stethoscope over Rose's heart, and then her stomach.

"Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" the instructor asked sarcastically.

"No. I don't know. She could be pregnant," Jones said, dazed.

"Trust me, I'm not" Rose said quickly.

"You know that not using the proper -" Jones was cut off when Rose spoke up again.

"I can't have kids," Rose snapped, playing with her nail. She looked down not meeting the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor looked over at Rose, surprised. Jones gave her a similar look, although slightly more sympathetic.

"You have failed to look at the patient's charts," the instructor reminded her, picking up the clipboard at the end of Rose's bed. He dropped it when it shocked him.

"That happend to me this morning," Jones quickly put in.

"Same thing, on the door handle," another medical students said eagerly.

"And me, on the lift," another added. Rose looked over at the Doctor.

"That should be expected," the instructor said breezily, picking up the clipboard again. "We are expecting a thunderstorm and lighting is a form of static electricity as proved by..." The group of medical students are silent.

"Benjamin Franklin," the Doctor finally answered.

"Correct," the instructor said, surprised.

"Ah, our mate Ben. That was a day and a half! I got rope burns off that kit and we got soaked. Do you remember that, Rose?" the Doctor said with a smile.

"How can I forget?" Rose replied, grinning at the Doctor.

"And then I got electrocuted," the Doctor continued with a shrug.

Rose laughed. "You scared me half to death for that!"

"Moving on," the instructor said slowly, turning around. He then whispered to another student, "And perhaps a visit from psychiatric."

Rose and the Doctor continued laughing, beaming at each other. Jones smiled at them as she left. Their laughter died slowly, and a few moments later the Doctor asked her the question she knew was coming.

"What did you mean, you can't have kids?" the Doctor asked gently.

"When I was a teenager, my doctor said it was unlikely I could ever have kids, and if I wanted them, I'd need treatments," Rose murmured. "And in the lifestyle we have, having kids wouldn't be safe, would it?"

"Oh," the Doctor said, blushing. "I'm going to look around again. You'll be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Rose said with a smile. He stood up and kissed her forehead before leaving. Rose turned her attention to window. The medical instructor was right - there was one hell of a storm. She watched the rain fall down. It wasn't long before she noticed something wasn't right. The rain was going up. Rose got up from bed and walked over to window, much to a nurse's distress. There was then a blinding light, and the building shook. Rose fell to the floor and curled into a ball, covering her face and stomach instinctively. When it stopped, Rose slowly uncurled herself and stood up on shaky legs. Then, hearing her name shouted by the Doctor, she was scooped into a bear hug by a terrified Time Lord.

"Are you alright?" the Doctor asked eagerly, checking her for damage.

"Yeah. Probably bruised, but m' fine. But...what was that?" Rose asked, alarmed.

"H2O scoop. We're on the moon," the Doctor said grimly.

Someone screamed and all hell broke loose. The Doctor pushed Rose over to her bed and shut the curtains so she could change. He handed her her clothes - a tee shirt, jeans, and the jacket he had given her for Christmas.

"Alright, everyone back to bed!" Jones called, walking into the ward. "We've got an emergency, but we'll sort it out. It's real. It's really real. Hold on." She reached up to open a window.

"Don't," another student shrieked. "We'll lose air!"

"But they're not exactly airtight. If it was going to be sucked out, it would have happened right away, but it didn't. So how come?" Jones explained.

"Very good point," the Doctor said, sticking his head out from the curtain. "Brilliant, in fact. What was your name?"

"Martha," Jones informed him, looking at the Doctor. Rose pulled the curtain back, now dressed.

"And it was Jones, wasn't it?" Rose asked, then turned to the Doctor. "Do you have my sonic?"

"Yeah, Jones," Martha replied hesitantly.

He dug around his pockets, taking a moment to find it and handing it to her.

"Thank you," Rose said, turning to Martha again.

"Well then, Martha. The question is why are we still breathing?" the Doctor muttered, going over to the window.

"But we can't be!" the other student shouted

"We are, so don't waste my time," the Doctor retorted.

"Being rude," Rose mumbled, smirking.

"Is there a balcony on this floor?" the Doctor asked, ignoring Rose's comment and turning back to Martha Jones.

"Yeah, by the patients lounge," Martha answered, eager.

"Then we're going out," the Doctor said.

"Okay."

"We might die," the Doctor warned her.

"We might not," Martha countered.

"Good! Come on," the Doctor said taking Rose's hand. He glanced back at the other medical student. "Not her. She'll hold us up."

"Still being rude" Rose retorted, elbowing him.

Martha showed them to the balcony, and they pushed the doors open. They stepped out and hesitantly took a breath.

"We've got air," Martha gasped, walking over to the edge. "How does that work?"

"Just be glad it does," Rose answered. She refused to let go of the Doctor's hand as they walked over to the edge.

They looked over the edge of the balcony and onto the surface of the moon. The Earth seemed so tiny and far away.

"I've got a party tonight. My brother's 21st," Martha said, swallowing.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked, looking at Martha.

"Yeah," Martha answered, shivering.

"Sure?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to go in?" Rose asked softly.

"No way. I mean, we could die any second, but all the same. It's beautiful," Martha breathed, in awe.

"You think?" the Doctor asked, smirking.

"Yeah. How many people get to go to the moon? And here we are!" Martha gasped.

"Standing in the Earthlight," Rose commented.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked.

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked, raising an eyebrow. Rose knew immediately that he was testing her.

"Extraterrestrial. Got to be. A few years ago, I would have sounded mad, but the days...the spaceship flying into Big Ben, Christmas, the Cyberman things," Martha said, before tensing. "I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf… she never came home."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah."

"We were there. In the battle. It was..." the Doctor trails off, clearing his throat.

"I promise you Mr. and Mrs. Tyler we will find a way out of this," Martha said, returning back to a professional. The Doctor smiled sheepishly.

"Thats not my name. We're not even married," the Doctor replied, swallowing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor," the Doctor answers.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams." Martha laughed. "What are you then, Doctor Tyler?"

"No. It's just the Doctor," the Doctor mumbled, shifting.

"What, people call you the Doctor?"

"Yeah, they do," Rose answered. Martha shot her a look of disbelief.

"As far as I'm concerned, he has to earn that title. Who are you, then?" Martha asked Rose.

"Rose Tyler."

"Why'd you say you were married if you're not?" Martha asked puzzled.

"Because it was easier," Rose answered shiftily.

"How come?"

The Doctor noticed Rose's uncomfortableness, and quickly bent down to pick up a rock.

"Let's see!" the Doctor yelled as he threw it over the edge of the balcony. It hit a force field and bounced back.

"Force field. Keeping the air in," Rose murmured.

"Hold on. If that's a bubble holding us in...what happens when we run out of air?" Neither one answered her.

"How many people are in the hospital?" the Doctor finally asked.

"Dunno, a thousand," Martha answered warily.

"A thousand people, suffocating," the Doctor hissed with the voice of the Oncoming Storm.

"Why would anyone do that?" Martha demanded angrily. It wasn't long after that they heard spaceships overhead.

"Heads up. Ask them yourself," the Doctor said through tight lips.

They watched as cylinder-shaped spaceships landed just outside the hospital. When they land, aliens started to march out of the bottom.

"Aliens. Real proper aliens," Martha said in shock.

"Judoon," the Doctor said darkly.


	7. Chapter 6: Judoon

**A/N: New chapter! Hope you like it. I really liked the reviews I got. Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

The Doctor pushed Rose and Martha through the doors and back inside.

"Come on" he said grabbing Rose's and running down the hall.

They come to a balcony over the main waiting area. They push some leaves out of the way so they can see down below. The Judoon are cataloging everyone.

"Ohh look over there. You've got a shop. I like a shop." the Doctor whispers. "Do you remember the hospital on New Earth, Rose?"

"How could I forget? A bitchy trampoline, cat nuns, and zombie people?" Rose says sarcastically.

"Never mind that," Martha says dismissively. "What are the Judoon?"

"Outerspace police, well police for higher. More think interplanetary thugs." the Doctor explains for Martha.

"And they brought us to the Moon?" she asks, confused.

"Mutual territory. According to galactic law they have no jurisdiction over the Earth." the Doctor explains. "That rain, lightning, that was them. Using an H2O scoop."

"What about galactic law? Where'd you get that from?" Martha asks, laughing lightly.

The Doctor pushes Rose a bit so they sneak around the corner.

"If they're the police, are we under arrest for trespassing on the moon or something?" Martha deduces.

"No, but good thinking. I like that." the Doctor says, a bit surprised. "No that's too simple. No they're after something non human which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" Martha asks.

The Doctor looks over at Martha.

"Oh you're kidding me. Both of you?" Martha says looking at the Doctor. He raises an eyebrow and Rose shakes her head. "Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that."

"Common," the Doctor whispers, slipping his hand into Rose's and then getting up pulling her with him. Martha follows them.

"Martha can you find out where the Judoon are? I need to know how much time I have." the Doctor asks.

"Yeah," Martha says, leaving the Doctor and Rose to find the Judoon.

They run through the halls dogging people until the Doctor finds a room far enough away from the Judoon and has a computer. He sits down and starts sonicing it. Rose sits next to him, looking over his shoulder.

"They've reached the third floor." Martha says, coming through the doors after finding the Judoon.. She then notices the sonic, "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver," Rose says, watching the computer.

"Well if you're not going to answer me properly." Martha says rather rudely.

The Doctor stops and turns to Martha.

"No it really is a screwdriver that's sonic," the Doctor explains, switching the sonic so if goes up, and then goes back to sonicing the computer.

"What else do you have? A laser spanner?" Martha asks sarcastically.

"I did but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst, cheeky woman." the Doctor says.

"Was she the one you chained to a railing outside 10 Downing Street?" Rose asks.

"Yeah," he answers before getting frustrated and banging on the computer. "Oh what's wrong with this computer!"

"The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon." he mutters rubbing his face and then burying his hands in his hair. "We were just wondering by. Gonna go get chips but we saw the plasma coils." he explains. Rose puts her hand on his back and his muscles relax a bit. She rubs his back a bit. "It is always Earth!"

"But what are they looking for?" Martha asks still confused.

"Something that looks human but isn't," the Doctor says starting to typing on computer.

"Like you apparently?" she asks.

"Like me, but not me."

"Don't they have a photo or something?"

"Could be a shape changer," Rose answers.

"Can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they can't find it, they'll sentence the entire hospital to execution for harbouring a fugitive." the Doctor explains.

"All of us?" Martha asks surprised.

"Oh yes," the Doctor says. "If I can find them first. OH!" he shouts making Martha and Rose jump. He then throws his hands up in the air. "They're thick! Completely thick! They wiped the records! Oh that's clever!"

"What exactly are they looking for?" Martha asks still not getting it.

"Oh I don't know," the Doctor says laying back in his chair. "Any patient admitted in the last week with unusual symptoms. Is there a back up?"

He flips the computer around frantically.

"I'll go find Mr. Stoker," Martha says turning toward the door. "He might know."

The Doctor sonics the computer more. He then jumps up and drops the computer.

"Found it!" he says excitedly.

"Let's go then." Rose says smiling.

They run out of the room to find Martha. The Doctor accidentally runs into Martha, catching her. They both then start talking at once.

"I found her!" Martha says louder than the Doctor.

"You what?" Rose asks.

There is then a crash of a door and a person in complete black breaks through the door.

"Run!" the Doctor yells.

His hand slips into Rose's and the three of them run. They run through the halls and down some stairs. They eventually get to a hall and the Doctor stops and pushes Rose and Martha down the hall. They continue to run. They run into an x-ray room and the Doctor sonics the door closed.

"When I say 'now' press the button." the Doctor says frantically pushing Rose and Martha into the control room for the x-ray.

"But which one!?" Martha asks.

"Find out!" the Doctor says.

Rose looks over at the books and pulls out a black binder with OPERATION MANUAL written on the side. Martha is busy looking at all the controls. The Doctor is sonicing the x-ray machine. There is a click from the door telling them the thing chasing them is almost through.

He breaks through the door and the Doctor yells, "NOW!"

Rose frantically looks at the controls and hits the big yellow one. The Doctor points the x-ray machine at the thing and it falls to the floor.

"What did you do?" Martha asks.

"Increased the radiation by 5000%. Killed him dead." the Doctor explains.

"Isn't that gonna kill you?" she asks.

"Nahh, it's only roentgen radiation. We used to play with roentgen radiation in nursery." the Doctor explains. Rose laughs. "It's safe for you to come out now. I've absorbed it all. Now I've got to expel it. If I concentrate and shift the radiation out of my body and into one spot." He danced around from one foot to the other. He bounces on his right foot and shakes his left. "Ooh! Ah! There we go, easy does it! Out, out, out, ooh, that itches, ow, ouch, hold on-" He whips off his left shoe and tosses it in the bin.  
"You're completely mad. Both of you!" Martha exclaims curiously. Rose continues to laugh.

"You're right, Rose. I look silly with just one shoe." the Doctor says smiling and wiping off his other shoe. "Barefoot on the moon!"

Rose goes over to the Doctor still laughing and throws her arms around his neck. He pulls her close and the she lets go.

"So what is this thing?" Rose asks pointing to the body on the ground. The Doctor kneels down next to it.

"Just a slab. Basic slave drones." He explains, picking up it's arm and squeezes it. "See solid leather, all the way through. Someone's got one hell of a fetish."

He then hops back up and goes to the x-ray machine. He grabs his sonic.

"But it was that woman, mIss Finnegan, it was working for her." Martha starts to explain what she had found.

"My sonic screwdriver!" the Doctor exclaims disappointed. Rose looks up from the slab and frowns at the sight of his sonic which was fried.

"She was one for the patients, but… Mr. Stoker, she killed him!" Martha continues.

"It burnt out the sonic!" the Doctor keeps going sad.

"She had this straw, like some sort of vampire-" Martha still continues not knowing the importance of the Doctor's screwdriver.

"I love my sonic! Look at it Rose!" the Doctor keeps talking.

"Doctor!" Martha snaps grabbing his attention.

"Sorry," he says throwing his beloved sonic behind him. "You called me Doctor."

"Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien, she was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood." Martha keeps explaining.

"Funny time to take a snack, you'd think she'd be hiding, unless… No! Yes!" the Doctor says theorising. "That's it! Wait a minute… Yes! Shape-changer, internal shaper-changer! She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it. If she can assimilate Mr. Stoker's blood, she can mimic the biology. She'll register as human! We've got to find her, and show the Judoon. Come on!"

The Doctor runs off and Martha and Rose follow close on his heals. They crouch down behind a water bubbler.

"That's the thing about Slabs, they always travel in pairs," the Doctor explains quietly.

"What about you?" Martha asks.

"What about us?" Rose asks confused.

"Haven't you got back-ups?" Martha asks.

"Humans!" the Doctor exclaims. "We're stuck on the moon, running out of air, with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, and you're asking personal questions. Come on."

The Doctor gets up and steps out in the hall.

"Oh I like that, Humans! I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Martha mutters.

The Doctor steps right into the path of a Judoon. The Judoon scans his face.

"Non Human!" it says.

"Oh my god, you really are!" Martha exclaims in shock.

"And again!" the Doctor says, slipping his hand into Rose's and they starts running. The Judoon lift up their guns and shoot. The trio duck down a hall just as they're about to get hit. They continue to run. They duck into a door and the Doctor locks the door. They start walking.

"They've done this floor," Rose states.

"Yeah, come on." the Doctor says.

Martha kneels down next to another doctor student, Julia.

"How much oxygen is there?" Martha asks Julia.

"Not enough for all these people. We're gonna run out." Julia says to Martha through her mask.

"How are you feeling Martha?" the Doctor asks.

She smiles, "I'm running off adrenalin."

"Rose?"

"Same," Rose says. "Welcome to our world Martha."

"What about the Judoon?" Martha asks.

"Great big lung reserves, it's not gonna slow them down, where's Mr. Stoker's office?" the Doctor asks.

Martha leads the way. They get there and the Doctor and Rose go straight to the body and examine him.

"She's gone, she was here…" Martha explains confused.

"Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right, she's a Plasmavore." the Doctor explains.

"What's she doing on Earth?" Martha asks.

"Hiding, on the run, like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro." the Doctor explains standing up. "But what's she doing now? She's still not safe, the Judoon could execute us all. Come on." the Doctor says walking out of the room. Rose follows.

"Wait a minute!" Martha says stopping them. She kneels down next to the teacher and closes his eyes. She then stands back up. They go back into the hall.

"Think, think, think, if I was a wanted Plasmavore, surrounded by police, what would I do-?" he talks out loud. He then spots the sign that says, MRI. "Uh oh… She's as clever as me. Almost."


	8. Chapter 7: A Plasmavore and A New Friend

**A/N: Hey! Here is the next chapter. I probably won't post for the next 2-3 weeks. I've got a week and a half left of school and then finals. Woo! Not. I also still have to write the next few chapters. So yeah. Thanks for all the reviews. I really like them. Hope you enjoy it. And thanks for reading. :)**

**Oh and I dedicate this chapter to my boyfriend. His birthday is today.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**

* * *

There is a crash, followed by screams and the Judoon start marching into the hall.

"Find, Non Human! Execute!" the Judoon Captain commands.

"Martha and Rose stay here. I need time. Hold them up." the Doctor says turning to them.

"How do we do that?" Martha asks.

"I'm not leaving you," Rose says stubbornly.

"Rose please-" the Doctor tries.

"No, Doctor-" she starts but is cut off with the Doctor's lips against her own. His hands are on either side of her face. He then breaks the kiss and runs off. Rose rocks back and forth for a moment.

"What is your relationship with him?" Martha asks Rose.

Rose ignores Martha and stands in the center of the hall as the Judoon march toward her. Martha looks at her new friend and sees a hit of gold in her once brown eyes. The Judoon Captain scans Rose's forehead.

"Human- wait Partial Non Human!" the Captain says.

All the Judoon raise their guns. The Captain puts the probe to her mouth and scans again.

"Non Human element confirmed! Authorise full scan!" the Captains says. It then backs Rose against the wall and grabs the collar of her shirt, like you see every bully do in movies. Martha watches in surprise as the Judoon does this and Rose doesn't even flinch.

"Traces of new and old facial contact with Non Human. Continue the search!" the Captain says. He then hands Rose a paper.

"What's this for?" Rose asks.

"Compensation." the Captain says before marching off down the hall.

"Come on." Rose says.

"Rose, your eyes had gold in them." Martha tells her.

"They what?" Rose asks surprised.

"Your eyes had gold in them." Martha repeats.

"Oh. Don't tell the Doctor. He'll freak out." Rose says.

They get to the MRI room. Rose pushes her way through the Judoon.

"Confirmation: deceased." the Captain says.

"NO!" Rose screams pushing her way through the Judoon and throwing herself at the Doctor.

"No, but he can't be- let me through too." Martha tries but the Judoon stop her.

"Case closed." the Captain says.

"But it was her! She killed him, she did it, she murdered him-" Martha tries.

"Judoon have no authority over Human crime." the Captain explains.

"But she's not human!" Martha yells.

"Oh, but I am, surely? I've been catalogued." Miss. Finnegan says holding her X marked hand up.

"But she's not, she assimilated-" Martha starts then stops releasing. "Wait a minute. You drank his blood? The Doctor's blood!" Martha grabs a scanner off of one of the Judoon's belts and points it at Miss. Finnegan.

"I don't mind, scan all you like." Miss Finnegan says proudly. Martha clicks the button.

"Non Human!" the Captain says.

"What?!" Miss Finnegan exclaims in shock.

"Confirm analysis!" the Captains says.

All the Judoon whip out their scanners and scan the old lady.

"But- that's a mistake, it's got to be, I'm Human, I'm as Human as they come-" Miss Finnegan tries frantically.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha whispers in shock.

"Confirm: Plasmavore! Charged with the crime of murdering the Child Princess of Padrivole Regency Nine-" the Captain starts.

"And she deserved it! Those pink cheeks and blonde curls, and that simpering voice, oh, she was begging for a bite from a Plasmavore!" Miss Finnegan explains proudly

"Then you confess?" the Captain asks.

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab, stop them-!" Miss Finnegan tells them as she goes back to behind the glass.

The Slabs move and the Judoon shoot the Slabs turning them into dust.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution!" the Captain says.

All the Judoon raise their guns toward the Plasmavore. Martha drops to the ground.

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon. Cos you're going to burn with me! Burn it Hell!" the Plasmavore says.

The Judoon fire at Miss Finnegan and she disappears into ash with a scream. Martha crawls over to the Doctor and Rose. Rose is sitting holding the Doctor's head and talking to him softly with tears streaming down her face.

"Case closed." the Captain says turning toward the door.

"But what did she mean, burn with me?" Martha asks looking up at the Judoon. "The scanner shouldn't be doing that, she's done something-"

"Scan detect lethal acceleration of mono- magnetic pulse." the Captain states.

"Well do something, stop it!" Martha tells them.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon with evacuate." the Captains states.

"What? But you can't just leave it! What's it gonna do?" Martha pleads.

"All units! Withdraw!" the Captain says over a comms device.

The Judoon start marching out. Martha gets up and starts yelling after them. She gives up and returns. She kneels down next to the Doctor and Rose.

"Rose, CPR." Martha tells Rose.

Rose moves and nods. Martha starts CPR on the Doctor over his left heart.

"Martha, he's got two hearts." Rose tells her.

"What? Really?" Martha says in surprise stopping.

Rose starts CPR on the Doctor knowing Martha didn't believe her. The pumps three last times and takes the biggest breath she can manage. The Doctor gasps for air and coughs. Rose laughs lightly and smiles before collapsing on his chest.

"Rose." the Doctor says leaning up carefully.

"Doctor, the scanner… She did something…." Martha gasps.

The Doctor gets up and crawls over to the room. He reaches into his pocket forgetting about his sonic.

"Sonic…" he gasps.

He stares at two cables a red and a blue. He goes for the blue at first but then goes for the red and unplugs it. The scanner stops. He coughs some more and goes back over to Rose. He brushes the tears that had been on her face away. He then picks her up. He starts walking away. Martha follows him. They walk slowly back to the ward they started at. The Doctor walks over to the window.

"Come on. Please… Please…" he whispers.

Martha crawls into a bed and lays down. Then it starts to rain.

"It's raining, Rose. It's raining on the Moon." the Doctor says smiling looking at Rose.

* * *

Rose wakes up in her bed on the TARDIS. She looks over and sees the Doctor tinkering with something. He's sitting on top of the sheets.

"Ah! You're awake!" the Doctor exclaims happily. He puts his metal thing back on the bed side table.

"You're alright!" she exclaims happily sitting up.

"Yup!"

"Don't do that again!" Rose says angrily.

"Sorry," the Doctor says sheepishly.

"We should invite Martha along." Rose says changing the subject.

"Okay." the Doctor says.

"She's the one who thought of CPR. I was just about to give up." Rose explains.

"Alright." the Doctor says.

"Go get her. I'm gonna take a shower." Rose says rolling over.

"Rose wait." the Doctor says. Rose is already up. He gets up and goes over to her. "If something ever does happen to me. Don't give up."

"Okay," Rose whispers. The Doctor pulls Rose into a hug. He kisses her forehead.

"You still owe me chips," Rose laughs. The Doctor hums.

The Doctor leaves to go get Martha. Rose undresses and steps into the warm shower. As she gets out she feels the TARDIS land and then a few minutes later take off and land again. She gets dressed and goes to the console room. It's empty and then the door is pushed open by the Doctor.

"No, no, no…" Martha mutters before backing out of the TARDIS. Rose smirks. "But it's just a box… But it's huge! How does it do that? It's wood! It's like a box with that room just… crammed in!"

Martha walks back into the TARDIS and the Doctor follows leaning against the railing.

Then Martha says, "It's bigger on the inside!" Which the Doctor mouths.

"It is? I hadn't noticed!" the Doctor says sarcastically. He closes the door and then runs up the ramp, shedding his coat. He then starts to press buttons on the console.

"Is there a crew? Like, the navigator and stuff, where's everyone else?" Martha asks walking around confused.

"Nope. It's just me and the Doctor." Rose says cheerfully. "Though he's mostly the driver and navigator. Don't ever trust his driving. He's brought me a year late home before."

"That was just the once!" the Doctor defends.

"And I'm never going to let it down." Rose laughs.

"So it's just the two of you?" Martha asks.

"Yup. Sometimes my family comes to visit but that's rare. Mum doesn't like the TARDIS." Rose explains.

"Okay!" the Doctor says excitedly. "Rose hit that lever. Close down the Gravitic Anomalyser. Fire up the Helmic Regulator. And finally… the handbrake!" he then turns to Martha. "Ready?"

"No!" Martha laughs. The Doctor and Rose grin.

"And off we go!" the Doctor says excitedly as he slams a lever. The TARDIS shakes violently.

"Blimey! It's a bit bumpy!" Martha exclaims holding on.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones." the Doctor says.

"My pleasure, Mr. and Mrs. Tyler." Martha says grinning. The Doctor and Rose grin back.


End file.
